


Cover art for ' Machiavelli Online'

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For the lovely KesaKo. I hope you like it, sweetie! ♥Also ontumblr.





	Cover art for ' Machiavelli Online'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KesaKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Machiavelli Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351274) by [KesaKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo). 



> For the lovely KesaKo. I hope you like it, sweetie! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/164141527419/for-the-lovely-kesako-and-her-fic)


End file.
